User talk:Dragonus Nesha
The Magic Knights There's a section of the page that shows Willie as a member of the Black Bulls when he's supposed to be a member of the Praying Mantis. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 03:59, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 04:42, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Demon Magic Since there is such a thing as Demon Beast and Demon Light Magic, I'm only asking if there is such a thing as Demon Magic, since it can't possibly mean that all forms of magic simply become sinister due to the work of the demonic beings, right? I mean, if falling into despair and giving into hatred are all that take to turn one's magic into a demonic version of what it used to be, then there should eventually be Demon Plant Magic, Demon Mirror, Demon Blood Magic, etc. Anyway, I'm just asking. ----06:37, April 17, 2019 (UTC)Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) Disambiguation you took down my thing about the characters, that's very understandable. But if I wanna talk about those things, where do I put it?[[File:IMG_20190320_232637.jpg|link=User:Cass delau|Cass delauTalk<3 ]] (talk) 03:44, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Kinghaniff268 add mereoleona's character model image to her page like the rest of the characters have. um yeah stop removing peoples stuff your already hated on reddit and worldwide. charlotte adn mereo place those places in the third poll get up to date quicker Nero Since mostly everything is locked, can you edit Nero's gender? Hrenak (talk) 07:11, April 25, 2019 (UTC)hrenak Nero is a male antibird.Gabrico LPS & Black Clover (talk) 14:01, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Mars and Fana's grimoires I don't even know if anyone else ever asked about this, but why doesn't the Grimoire page detail what the Diamond Kingdom did to Mars and Fana that resulted in their grimoires becoming patchwork versions of their original states? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 01:04, April 29, 2019 (UTC) House Vaude Would it be possible to create a House Vaude page or not if so I would like to do it Thank you for you responding. Will4race (talk) 21:05, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello it is me again I followed your adivce and did a non offical page of House Vaude on my profile and I was wondering if you could take a look at it and give pointers if it is good or not and where I went worng (i think with japanese and romanji spelling) and see if it is worthy of being published. Will4race (talk) 23:42, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Thank yopu for the advice. I can work on the words and by reference do you when it was first mentioned in the manga if so how can i add that to a page i never done that beofre? Will4race (talk) 01:55, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Petit Clover I was wondering if the Petit Clover gags can have their own article since this is the Black Clover wiki. Also, we have the episode that's mainly a compilation of previous Petit Clover gags.OishiLover75 (talk) 3:40, May 9, 2019 (UTC) I think this would be a great idea too. I assume it would be similar to Bleach's Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book page.OINTHENAMEOFGOD (talk) 21:47, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Question So is there any reason why on Yuno's page it reads is a "...5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads." Shouldn't it read "...5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads." 21:33, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Magic Tools table Sorry. I was just trying to add some important content on that page. Dont know why the table kept getting messed up!? maverick samurai 22:10, May 15, 2019 (UTC)Maverick Samurai Gallery Should we make a gallery page? Sheihou (talk) 23:54, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Affiliation with Act-Age Wiki Hi, I am gadboyz, admin of Act-Age Wiki . I want to affiliate Act-Age Wiki with Black Clover wiki since both series are running in the same magazine, Weekly Shonen Jump. This is our wiki wordmark if you agree to affiliate our wiki. Thank you for your attention. I hope we always support both series in the future Gadboyz (talk) 05:32, May 19, 2019 (UTC) thank you for your response, i already added black clover wiki wordmark on our affiliates page on act-age wiki. Gadboyz (talk) 06:24, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Yami Shouldn't Yami's physical strength say "Immense" instead of "Enhanced" considering he is ranked 1st in terms of physical strength by the author?(Cman12 (talk) 07:27, May 28, 2019 (UTC)) Yuno's Abilities well would you mind changing yuno's abilities section. Indomitable will is indisputable but expressing that in reference to how he "used strong will to keep his soul intact" is wishfull thinking. Do check out my post on yuno's origin that will solidify my stance on this particular matter Clarus Brachium (talk) 15:11, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Why Yuno isnt possessd by a elfish soul Clarus Brachium (talk) 15:17, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Yuno "retains" consciousness only because has only one . The elfish consciousness and the human one are the same thing for yuno. he does carry one soul which IS licht and tetia's unborn child......honestly...how is is indomitable will here?. he didnt have a life before because he was yet to be born . but when the reincarnation magic was used this very soul is reborn in the world as a human....he has no seperate human soul and elf soul.....every other elf was already born 500 yrs ago.so when the reincarnation magic was put in ....they were housed in the bodies of humans in the future with already a soul(human). But in yuno's case he was reborn in a body with only one soul...which his wholly his....the reason he didnt side with the other elves is that he doesnt remember a life as an elf. because he was yet to be born(tetia is seen with a bulge .coz if a persons got a bulge the kid within already has a soul) all he remembers is this life. So you can exactly use that to prove his idomitable will..there are plenty other factual events.. Clarus Brachium (talk) 17:53, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Your ability To quickly use a manga chapter is impressive. But still overpowering a baby's soul isnt indomitable will.Yuno has 16 yrs experience as a living soul..the baby has none...it wasnt even born yet...overpowering a soul which hasnt experienced a life isnt indomitable will. I am sure you can find a better indisputable reference. Clarus Brachium (talk) 11:23, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Black bull Why the fuck would you erase the quote that describes the squad perfectly and was said by Yami when he formed it??? Jesus fucking christ. Kamo kuda (talk) 16:02, June 4, 2019 (UTC) chapter 179 I am not able to edit chapter 179....there are several factual and grammatical mistakes i would love to help you rectify Clarus Brachium (talk) 13:55, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Overlord Wiki Affilation Request Hello Black Clover Admin Dragonus Nesha, I am one of the admins from the Overlord Wiki who is seeking to affiliate it with the Black Clover Wiki. I am asking your permission if it's possible for our two wikis to be affiliated together? Sincerely, Overlord Admin Disfigure (talk) 00:15, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Thank you, Dragonus Nesha! Here is the Overlord Wiki's wordmark: Overlord_Wiki-wordmark_2.png Upon making this post, I have already added the Black Clover's wordmark to the Overlord Wiki. Sincerely, Overlord Admin Disfigure (talk) 20:12, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Zara If his magic affinity is fire, then why does his grimoire contain ash-based spells? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 14:55, June 19, 2019 (UTC) The Purple Orcas Is it possible to include corruption in the trivia section of the Purple Orca page? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 00:54, June 28, 2019 (UTC) But it seems that only the Purple Orcas have the most known corruption due to how two of their former members were removed and another was killed by them simply for being a peasant. You don’t see this so far with any of the other eight squads. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 16:28, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Anti Magic Weapons Shouldn't there be a trivia piece on this page that reveals that the only known Anti Magic Weapons shown are/were Licht's swords that Asta obtained? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 05:48, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Hundred Affiliation Hey, Dragonus Nesha, I'm an admin from the Hundred Wiki, and I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming affiliated with us. If so, then here's our wordmark. DevilSlayer123 (talk) 19:55, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Incorrect Grammar I know your an Admin and all, but you do know that words that end in a S only require an apostrophe not 's. Ive noticed that you make certain words like spells into spell's. Thats incorrect grammar.(Cman12 (talk) 14:23, July 26, 2019 (UTC)) A word that end's with a S doesn't require an apostrophe period. Take the recent chapter for example. When Yami and William go into the forest to see Julius' body, the translations has it as Julius' not Julius's.(Cman12 (talk) 14:50, July 26, 2019 (UTC)) Lineage Yo, I'm part of a Black Clover Fanon and I was wondering if you could teach me how the lineage template works. BQD (talk) 17:00, July 31, 2019 (UTC) RE: Capitlization That's true, but it doesn't really make sense to have a page title for an item to contain a lowercase unless it's "Stones of Magic" or the words that clearly do not get capitalized, you know? And that's not just like wikia looks, that's like a universal thing for titles all over. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 19:17, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Organizations would you consider 219 the end of the arc? anime adaption is giving us more names on high level background members of the other squads who are usually more background characters. more groups might be needed for villianry and outside factions as the arcs expand (ie diamond) even just water temple mages should be a catagory really. or the church. can we have spoilers in tags, since many characters need more tags after recent events Talk Thank you. It would have been nice to be informed about your talk page on the community page. I would like to request some help with deeply neglected pages such as the pilot and deeper changes on the wikia ensure quality is comparable to other top anime/manga wikias. OINTHENAMEOFGOD (talk) 20:35, September 6, 2019 (UTC) I'm trying to look for editors interested in working on or pointing out neglected pages. For example, I just added extensively to the one shot page. I would however like more help with someone typing up a more extensive summary of the black clover pilot chapter. Talk if you're interested. OINTHENAMEOFGOD (talk) 21:31, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the Magic Knights page, I would really like it if a section or subsection was added in regards to their clothing, cloaks, symbols, and uniforms which seems to be quite signifigant.OINTHENAMEOFGOD (talk) 21:43, September 6, 2019 (UTC) The Asta page needs fixing. I was doing an edit but it came up that there was an "editing conflict" and now it seems to have mangled up the page. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I've edited the page before and this has not happened before. AlexanderImAlsoGr8 (talk) 07:01, September 8, 2019 (UTC) It is no problem at all! Its kind of satisfying getitng to do it all. And its no problem about the editing conflict, that goes for both of us, it happens. You're right about the relationship summarisation on Asta's page, I've found it rather difficult to type up each relationship purely from Asta's perspective, mainly because of the nature of Asta since he seems to be a character that impacts the people around him rather than people impacting him. I'll try and minimise it, however, and see if I can reword the relationship section on his page. AlexanderImAlsoGr8 (talk) 19:47, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for Improving the Demon-Dweller Sword and Demon-Destroyer Sword articles and uploading better images! --PrelawGunmir (talk) 00:57, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Affiliation Hello I'm an admin for the Jigokuraku Wiki and was wondering if the Black Clover Wiki would be interested in forming an affiliation? Resources and affiliation Hi Dragonus Nesha, I'm the founder of the recently created ''Arata Primal'' Wiki, focusing on the recently published manga series Arata Primal. I've managed my fair share of TV show, film, and video game wikis before, but it's my first time overseeing a manga/anime one, so it's all pretty new to me. I would like to ask if it's all right to import some of this wiki's templates' code to the new wiki, to help quickstart the wiki's structure, such as the highly detailed template. But I will make gradual changes over time to the code as to not completely imitate your wiki's code. I would also like to request an affiliation between our two wikis, if you're okay with that. If you do agree though, please don't advertise the wiki yet. It's not quite ready for a flock of readers and editors to view and edit on, respectively. Thank you for your time. Happy editing! (P.S. Here's a preview of what I'm currently working on: Arata Minamoto) ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 19:37, Sep 16, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you very much, I will notify you when we're ready to affiliate. ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 5:20, Sep 17, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Hello! My name is Jadium, and I would like to introduce myself as the for this community. I will be available for any type of question relating to the wiki, editing, social issues and overall maintenance concerns. I will also be your fast contact for issues full time need to address. Any type of inquiry, I will be here to listen and do my absolute best to find the correct solution. If there is anything you need more clarification on with my role, please let me know! Nice to meet you! --Jadium (talk) 09:10, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Raw manga What is your source for raw Japanese manga? The official source for the manga I'm working on isn't exactly something I can work with. ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 4:00, Sep 18, 2019 (UTC) :That's fine. I just wanted to know if you use one specific website to browse raw untranslated manga. Arata Primal is also technically a Shonen Jump publication, but it's actually from Shonen Jump+, so that I would've found potential related sites with Shonen Jump content. Thank you very much. Happy editing! ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 16:24, Sep 18, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, thank you very much! I've tried getting the source link of the images, but the image is jumbled like a jigsaw puzzle, so I guess I'll have to screenshot them (even so, they're quite high quality) ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 17:14, Sep 18, 2019 (UTC) :I did that, and I get lines between the panels. Does that happen for you too? ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 18:18, Sep 18, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try that again. Thanks! ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 7:22, Sep 19, 2019 (UTC) Sentence Structure Improvement Hey there Dragonus, just wondering how you'd want to improve the sentence structure and grammar of some of these pages - particularly Sekke and a few others. I mean I'd like to keep in-line with what is currently written, and I can see your edits - so I'd like to continue that trend. Therefore we won't get in each others way too much. Thanks. Anyway I think we should just keep consistent with sentence structure and especially the English dialect used. I assume American English, right? Bri-Keyes-1 (talk) 07:49, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Marx Francois Some pages state that Marx is a former Azure Deer member, but others don't state this. Is he or isn't he? Please, respond or resolve this. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 07:04, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Just the Magic Knights page that lists the identified knights.--Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 07:31, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Anime Images What are ideal official sources for anime images? It appears screenshots are no good, so I wish to know. WhalBP (talk) 05:11, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Swallowtail I still think that tool deserves it's page (along with the one that saves Julius). I was originally gonna put them together, thinking that both are the same thing. I figured there was two of them (One by the First Magic Emperor, and another of "unknown origins" at the moment). WhalBP (talk) 23:04, October 5, 2019 (UTC)